Friends, Partners, Brothers And Always The Backup
by Peggy319
Summary: Steve & Danny plan a relaxing weekend camping trip, but nothing is ever what it seems.  The bad guys are always busy and it seems that Five-0 is never truly off-duty.  NO Slash! nor will there ever be.  These men are just close friends, nothing more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Although this is not my first attempt at writing a fanfic, this is my first attempt at sharing one. I hope you enjoy and like everyone else, I own nothing, just wishful thinking.

"Danny, you ready for our weekend camping trip?" Steve asks, as they walk out of the Five-0 office, locking up as they go.

"Yeah Steve, I just need to swing by my apartment, pick up my stuff and change. I'll meet you at your place," Danny answers.

"Okay Danny. See you Monday," Steve calls to Chin and Kono as they separate in the parking lot.

"See you, have a good time camping," Kono answers. With a wave to Chin and Kono, Danny climbs into his silver Camero and heads for his apartment. Steve climbs in his blue Silverado, follows Danny out of the parking lot and heads for his house to load up the truck. Unseen by any of them, a gray mustang pulls away from the curb and follows Danny. Steve finishes loading the camping gear in the truck and returns to the house to grab a couple of sodas from the fridge. Danny parks his Camero in the drive just as Steve exits the house, locking the door behind him. Danny tosses his bag in the back of the truck and they both climb into the cab, Steve handing Danny a soda as they buckle.

"What's the name of this place again?" Danny asks as Steve pulls out of the driveway.

"Mokuleia Forest Reserve," Steve answers, glancing over at his partner. "They have some great hiking trails off the camping area."

"What's with the face?" Danny asks as he pops open his soda.

"What face?" Steve grins.

"That face," Danny answers with a sigh.

"I like the no tie, t-shirt and jeans look," Steve grins, taking a drink of his own soda.

"Why would I wear a tie now, Steven, I'm not going to work," Danny retorts, waving his hand for emphasis.

"I know, but I really like the white t-shirt, black jeans look on you. Definitely better than your shirt & tie look," Steve tells him with a grin.

"Well, at least I own other clothes, it seems all you own is t-shirts and cargo pants," Danny ribs right back, too busy teasing, and not expecting trouble, to notice the car still following them.

"Hey, I have button-up shirts too," Steve says, indicating the light blue shirt he has over his t-shirt.

"Yeah," Danny answers, raising his eyebrows. After a somewhat lengthy, but beautiful drive, Steve pulls into the forest reserve, showing his camping permit to the on-duty Park Ranger. Steve continues to drive until they reach their camping area, where he parks the truck and they start unloading the camping gear. While Steve sets up the tent, Danny gathers firewood for later and sets out the sandwiches and chips that Kono fixed for their supper.

"How about a hike before it gets dark, Danny," Steve asks, throwing their supper trash into a nearby trash bin.

"Sure Steve, that's what we came for, isn't it?" Danny teases with a grin. Steve and Danny check the contents of their backpacks, tucking their guns inside also. "Let's go Super SEAL," Danny says, shouldering his backpack and standing up. "Which trail tonight?"

"I think we'll take Mokuleia Trail tonight and tomorrow we can go up the Mokuleia Access Road," Steve answers, adjusting his own pack on his back. As Steve and Danny head up the trail, they do not see the man following quietly in the shadows. Off to their right the mountain slopes gently upwards, covered by lush green trees and other vegetation, while off to the left there is a gradual slope downwards, also covered by vegetation. As they hike, Steve tells Danny about some of the hikes that he went on with his father, mother and sister. Danny is not surprised to learn that the McGarrett family hiked quite a bit. "Well Danny, we've been hiking almost an hour, how about a short break before we head back," Steve says, walking over to a grassy area near the trail and sitting down. Danny sits down beside him and they each pull a bottle of water from their packs.

"How much of the trail do you think we covered?" Danny asks after several minutes.

"Almost half of it," Steve answers, "but if we don't head back pretty soon, we'll be hiking in the dark."

"Okay Babe, let's go," Danny says, standing up and dusting off his jeans. But before Steve can respond a middle age man with black hair jumps from the bushes, pointing a gun at Danny and Steve.

"Don't move, cop, or I'll blow you away," he growls, glaring a Danny with wild brown eyes. "You either," he adds, glancing at Steve who is still seated on the ground to Danny's right.

"What do you want James?" Danny asks, recognizing the man he arrested nearly two years ago. "I thought you were in prison?"

"Thanks to you I was for nearly two years, but I'm not now, am I?" James sneered at him. "You just thought you could lock me up for good, but I'm out and now you are going to pay."

"What, like your wife did for what she supposedly did to you?" Danny retorts, glancing over at Steve while taking a small step away from him. Understanding the silent message from Danny, Steve waits for James to be sufficiently distracted by Danny so he can tackle him.

"You don't worry about Diana, she deserved everything she got," James growls. "And she will pay for turning against me."

"No one deserves to be beaten, James, no one," Danny tells him, slowly taking another step to his left and away from Steve. "You will stay away from her."

"She is MY wife, you cannot keep me away from her. I will take care of her after I am done with you."

"No, no, YOU will leave her alone, you will never hurt her again," Danny demands with a wave of his hand. Slowly he takes another step to his left. James stays so focused on Danny that it seems as if he has forgotten that Steve is even there.

"You cannot tell me what to do with my own property," James screeches, glaring at Danny.

"Your prop... she is not your property, James. People do not own other people," Danny retorts with an angry wave of both hands this time. Steve keeps his eyes focused on James waiting for the right moment, but that moment never comes because suddenly James decides that he no longer likes this game and he pulls the trigger.

"Danny!" Steve screams as he rushes James and sees Danny fall out of the corner of his eye. Steve's tackle causes both men to tumble down the slope, tangling in the bushes and flowers as they go. Suddenly they crash into a large tree and for a moment neither one moves. When Steve gets his breath back he checks on James and when he finds no pulse he quickly scrambles back up the slope to the trail to check on Danny. "Danny, Danny!" he calls, looking around. Steve follows a path of broken bushes down the slope just yards from where he rolled down and finds Danny tangled in a clump of bushes. "Danny!" he cries, skidding to a halt beside him and pushing away some of the bushes. "Danny, can you hear me?" he asks, gently rolling him onto his back to check for a pulse. He receives no response, but the steady beating of the pulse below his fingers. Steve quickly examines Danny, talking to himself as he goes, "gunshot wound to the abdomen, possible broken ribs, possible concussion, numerous abrasions. Danny?" he tries again, gently shaking his shoulder. This time he is rewarded with a groan. "That's it Danny, wake up Buddy," Steve says, brushing Danny's blond hair off his forehead.

"Steve," Danny whispers, slowly opening his pale blue eyes. "James?"

"He's dead, Danny, he broke his neck when we fell," Steve answers.

"You - okay?"

"Yeah, Danny, I'm okay, but I've got to get you out of here," Steve says. "It will be dark in about an hour."

"What - happened - to - your - arm?" Danny asks, glancing down at Steve's left forearm.

"I must have scratched it during the fall," Steve says, noticing the blood on his arm for the first time. "Do you think you can walk back up to the trail if I help you?"

"I - think - so," Danny answers, struggling to sit up.

"Hold on, let me help you," Steve cautions, gently helping Danny into a sitting position. "Okay now, up we go," Steve says, throwing Danny's arm over his shoulder and grabbing the back of his belt. Steve and Danny struggle to their feet.

"Give - me a - minute," Danny says, closing his eyes against the spinning world.

"You dizzy?" Steve asks.

"Yeah," Danny answers, clinging to Steve for balance.

"It's okay, I got you," Steve answers, helping to steady him.

"Okay - I'm - ready," Danny tells him, slowly opening his eyes. Step by step the two men make their way back up to the trail, by the time they get back to the top, Danny is weak and shaky and Steve is almost carrying him. Danny groans in agony as Steve gently lowers him to the grassy patch where they sat earlier.

"Just relax now Danny," Steve soothes as he grabs his backpack, searching inside for his large knife and the first aid kit. Carefully Steve cuts Danny's t-shirt open with the knife and uses their meager first aid kit to clean and bandage the laceration on Danny's head and the bullet hole in his abdomen. "Easy, Danny," Steve soothes, as Danny responds to the pressure Steve places on the gunshot wound.

"Steve."

"Easy Danny, I'm almost done."

"Unh," Danny groans, as Steve applies a little more pressure as he ties the gauze around the wound.

"I'm sorry, Danny, that's all now," Steve says, removing his button-up shirt and using it to wipe the sweat off Danny's face and chest.

"It's - okay - Steve," Danny mumbles softly, his eyes closed against the pain.

"Danny, you rest now, I'm going to see if I can make a travois to carry you down on. I'll be right back, okay?"

"K," Danny whispers, while keeping his eyes closed. Steve grabs his backpack once again and searches inside until he finds the rope and the blanket. Leaving the rope and blanket beside Danny he heads into the trees to find some small trees to use as the poles. After about twenty minutes, Steve has a crude, but workable travois with the blanket tied on it.

"Danny?" Steve says, kneeling beside him. "Danny, I've got to slide you onto this travois, okay?" Danny doesn't answer and Steve decides that maybe it is better to move him while he is unconscious because there is no easy or pain free way to do it. As gently as possible, Steve lifts Danny onto the travois, but the movement causes Danny to awaken, groaning in pain. "Easy Danny, the hard part is over," Steve soothes, wiping the sweat from Danny's face again.

"I'm - okay - Steve. Just - hurts," Danny murmurs, clutching his side and chest.

"I know, Danny," Steve responds, his blue eyes full of worry for his friend. He quickly packs up the remaining supplies, gathers the two backpacks and picks up the end of the travois before slowly walking back down the trail in the gathering dusk, pulling his wounded friend as gently as possible.

H

5

0

"Steve," Danny calls weakly. Steve stops walking and gently lowers the travois to the ground before kneeling on the dusty trail beside Danny.

"I'm here, Danny," Steve says, reaching out and brushing Danny's hair off his bandaged forehead, feeling his temperature as he does.

"Cold," Danny mumbles, his blue eyes bright with fever.

"I know, Danny, you've got a fever. I'll get the other blanket," Steve answers shrugging the backpacks off his shoulders. He gently checks Danny's wound, then covers him with the blanket. "How about a sip of water?" he asks. When Danny nods, he pulls a water bottle out of the pack and gently raises Danny's head so he can get a sip of the water.

"How - bad?" Danny asks, indicating his wound.

"The bleeding has slowed since I covered it, but it hasn't stopped completely, and it's getting infected. How is your breathing and your head?"

"Breathing - hurts - some, but - not - bad, - my - head - h-hurts."

"Do you still feel dizzy or nauseated?"

"A - little - dizzy - at - times."

"Let me check your ribs again," Steve tells him, lowering the blanket a little. Steve runs his hands along Danny's ribs as gently as possible, starting on the right side. "Right side feels okay," he says moving to the left side. About halfway down the left side, Danny flinches and groans as Steve hits a sore spot. "Yeah, there's a couple that are broken, but at least they haven't punctured your lung. Okay, Danny, I'm done, just relax now," Steve soothes, covering him back up with the blanket.

"How - long - have - you - been - c-carrying - me? You - look - tired."

"It's been about an hour, but it's taking longer having to pull you in the dark," Steve answers, glancing at his watch. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You just need to lay there and rest and let me do the work this time."

"Unh." Suddenly Danny doubles over as a wave of pain assaults him. "Steve," Danny gasps as he wraps his arms around his abdomen and rolls to his right.

"Easy, Danny," Steve soothes, holding him as tightly as possible without causing further hurt. Then without warning Danny goes limp in Steve's arms. "Stay with me, Danny," Steve cries as he gently rolls Danny back over on his back and checks his pulse and breathing. "Stay with me," Steve whispers again to the quiet and still form of his partner, relieved that he is still breathing. After arranging the blanket once more, Steve shoulders the backpacks, grabs his flashlight, lifts the travois and resumes the long walk back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Since this story is already written I'll probably post it fairly quick. Again I hope you enjoy, sometimes it is a little nerve-wracking seeing your own stuff out there. And still I own nothing, except maybe my strange imagination.

H

5

0

Steve feels like he has been walking for days, he is bruised and sore from his own tumble down the hillside and exhausted from dragging the travois with his seriously injured partner. By Steve's estimations they are about two-thirds of the way back to camp and what feels like days has actually only been a couple of hours. Danny has been mostly quiet for the past hour, with only a few groans and mumbled words. Steve has only stopped once during that hour, just long enough to check on Danny and get a quick drink of water. Once again Steve stops walking and slowly lowers the travois to the ground.

"Danny?" he asks, kneeling down beside his friend. "Danny, can you hear me?" Upon getting no response, Steve lowers the blanket and uses the flashlight to check on Danny's injuries again. There is already a lot of bruising visible on his muscular torso and a fine sheen of feverish sweat covers his body. Danny moves his head and groans, but does not wake up. Steve sighs at the sight of the blood-soaked gauze over the bullet wound. He gathers another pile of gauze and gently lays it atop the blood-soaked ones. "I'll try to be gentle, Danny, but this might hurt a bit," he softly tells his partner as he wraps more gauze around Danny's midsection, tying down the fresh gauze pads.

"Unh," Danny groans, trying to push Steve's hands away.

"Easy Danno, I'm done now," Steve comforts, moving closer to Danny's head. Steve gently checks the laceration on Danny's forehead before reaching for another bottle of water from the backpack. "Danny, wake up for me now," Steve coaxes, gently rubbing Danny's hot cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Steve," Danny whispers, his throat dry and scratchy. "Water."

"Right here, Babe, just let me help you," Steve answers, lifting Danny's head so he can drink. "How are you feeling?" Steve asks as he lowers Danny's head back to the blanket.

"Every - thing - hurts," Danny answers weakly, his blue eyes meeting Steve's.

"I know, Danno, just hold on, I'll get us out of here," Steve promises. "I got your back, Partner. Always."

"I - got - yours - too. Just - don't - n-need - me - for - a - wh-while," Danny says, managing a small smile.

"I'll try not to, but you know..." Steve answers with a twinkle in his blue eyes and a shrug of his shoulder.

"I - know," Danny agrees, pain filling his eyes.

"That's enough talking now, one more quick drink and we'll go again, okay?" Steve tells him.

"Okay," Danny nods before taking the offered sip of water. Steve once more repositions the blanket, grabs the backpacks and they head off again. As Steve follows the path in the dim glow of the flashlight, Danny drifts off into a feverish and pain filled sleep.

H

5

0

Steve struggles to keep walking, fueled only by the pain filled groans of his friend. "Have to keep going," he tells himself, stumbling over a small rock in the pathway. "Got to get Danny some help." As Steve tops a small rise in the trail, he can see the campground in the distance. "Almost there, Danny," he calls over his shoulder. "Another twenty minutes or so and we'll be back at the campground, then I can call for evac." Steve glances over his shoulder, but Danny's only response is another groan. More determined now that he can see the camp, Steve picks up the pace a little, but still mindful of his wounded friend. Suddenly a new sound penetrates Steve's exhausted brain and it takes him a minute to realize that it is Danny, and that he seems to be wheezing and having a little bit more trouble breathing. "Stay with me Danny, we're almost there," Steve coaxes, even though he is pretty sure his friend does not hear him. As Steve nears the camp he begins to shout, trying to gain the attention of the Ranger on duty or the other campers. "Hello! I need some help out here please! I need Army Evac called!" At his shouting several campers race out of their tents and one of them hurries down the drive to the Ranger's shack.

"What happened?" the Ranger asks, running up to Steve.

"My friend is hurt bad, we need Army Evac called to take him to the hospital," Steve informs him. Immediately the Ranger runs back to his station to call it in. Meanwhile Steve drags Danny over beside their tent and lowers the travois.

"My name is Lana, what can I do to help?" a black haired young lady asks as she runs up to Steve and Danny.

"Find a rag and some cool water and see if you can cool him down a little," Steve answers as he checks Danny's pulse and breathing. "We're back at the campground Danny," Steve tells him, running his hand through Danny's blond hair. "It won't be long now." Lana returns with a rag and water and gently begins washing Danny's face, neck and upper chest, while staying away from the very bruised and probably broken ribs on his left side. Danny's wheezing seems to be getting worse as Steve gently probes Danny's side. Suddenly Danny jumps, writhing in pain. "I'm sorry, Danny, easy now," Steve says soothingly, placing both hands on Danny's shoulders to hold him still.

"Hurts," Danny manages, through gritted teeth.

"Where specifically?"Lana asks softly.

"Ribs," Danny answers, breathlessly. Just then the Ranger runs back up to them with his first aid kit. He is followed by Lana's husband Kawika.

"Evac is on the way, be about fifteen minutes, here is my first aid kit if anything will help you, there is also some oxygen in there. I'm headed over to light a landing zone for the chopper," he replies as he drops the bag and hurries off.

"I'll help with the landing zone," Kawika calls, following after the Ranger.

"Grab me that oxygen," Steve commands Lana. She digs in the bag beside her finding the necessary supplies and hands them to Steve. "Easy Danny, this oxygen will help until evac gets here," Steve says, placing the mask on Danny's face and turning the valve on.

"Steve," Danny mumbles through the mask, "Grace."

"No Danny, don't. I'll tell her, but only once because after that you are going to tell her, okay?" Steve replies, looking Danny in the eyes. "You are going to be just fine, you remember that," he adds, giving Danny's hand an encouraging squeeze. Danny has no energy to respond other than a light squeeze of Steve's hand in his, as his eyes drift closed.

"You two must be very close," Lana observes with respect and admiration, as she resumes cooling Danny down. She easily reads the concern and worry on Steve's face.

"Not only is he my partner, he is my best friend, the brother I never had. He has my back and I have his," Steve smiles at her.

"You must be cops," Lana says with a smile of her own. "There is no devotion like that of law enforcement partners."

"You're right," he answers, a solitary tear making it's way down his cheek. "We are part of the Governor's task force Five-0. But this was supposed to be our weekend off, with no bad guys."

"I wish it had been," Lana replies, looking down at Danny and fighting back her own tears. "Listen, I know you want to ride the evac with Danny, so Kawika and I will pack up all your camping gear and load it in your truck for you. Then all you have to do is come get it when you can."

"Thanks Lana, I really appreciate that," Steve answers. Just then they hear the approach of the Army Evac chopper. Minutes later two Army officers rush over carrying a stokes between them. "Danny, evac is here," Steve tells his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. Danny's only response is a muffled groan as they gently lift him into the basket. The small oxygen bottle is placed inside the basket beside his head as the three men lift the basket and head for the chopper. Once everyone is loaded, the chopper takes off for Hawaii Medical Center East. During the flight in Steve pulls his phone from his pocket and calls Chin.

"I thought you were camping," Chin's sleepy voice answers after several rings.

"We were, Chin, but Danny's been hurt, we're in the evac chopper heading for HMC East, can you meet us there?" Steve informs him.

"I'll be there, I'll call Kono too," Chin answers, now wide awake and grabbing his clothes.

"Thanks Chin, I'll fill you in when you get there," Steve replies before disconnecting the call.

"Commander McGarrett, we have the patch through to the hospital, ETA about five minutes," the pilot tells him, handing him a headset.

"This is Commander McGarrett," he says into the headset after putting it on.

"Commander, this is Doctor Kahala, what do you have?"

"Detective Williams was shot in the abdomen last night about an hour before dark while we were hiking. He also has at least a couple of broken ribs which I believe have punctured his left lung, a laceration above his left eye and several other abrasions. I treated him in the field as best I could with basic first aid supplies until we were finally able to make it back to the Ranger office at the campground to call for help," Steve informed him.

"Where in the abdomen was he shot and is the bullet still in there?"

"Lower right side, and yes, it is. He is also running a fever."

"Okay, Commander, we'll be standing by," Doctor Kahala answers before disconnecting the call. Two minutes later the chopper lands on the helipad and is met by Doctor Kahala and several nurses. Steve follows them to the ER doors but they won't let him follow any farther.

"We'll take good care of him, Commander," the nurse tells him, patting him reassuringly on the arm. Steve walks into the waiting area and slumps into the seat, exhausted and worried. Minutes later Chin and Kono rush in, waking Steve, who had dozed off.

"Steve, you look terrible," Kono comments, taking in his scratched, dirty and tired features.

"I agree, Steve, have you been checked out?" Chin asks, sitting beside Steve.

"No, they're busy with Danny," Steve answers.

"I'll go check," Chin says, getting up and walking to the nurses station. "Excuse me," he says to the young lady seated there.

"How may I help you?" she asks with a smile.

"Can you tell me anything about Detective Williams, he was brought in by chopper," Chin asks.

"No, sir, I'm sorry, they are still working on him in the ER."

"Okay, thank you, now could you see about someone to check on Commander McGarrett, he came in with Detective Williams," Chin tells her.

"Certainly, I'm sorry, but he didn't mention anything about needing to be looked at too," she says, getting up from the desk.

"No, he wouldn't," Chin tells her, "he's too stubborn."

"Let me find someone and I'll send them to the waiting room," she tells him, walking toward the ER doors.

"Thank you," Chin says walking back toward Steve and Kono.

"Any news?" Steve asks as Chin walks back in.

"Not yet, but hopefully someone will be out soon," Chin says, sitting down beside Steve again. Just then a nurse walks out of the ER and into the waiting room.

"Commander McGarrett?"

"How's Danny?" Steve asks, jumping up as she says his name.

"Detective Williams is on his way to surgery, the doctor will come talk to you when he is done and give you more details, but right now I need you to come with me so I can check you out," she answers him.

"No, I'm fine, I don't need to be checked out," Steve argues.

"Commander, you have had a long and difficult night, if nothing else you are exhausted and possibly dehydrated and you have a pretty good scratch on your arm. If you will allow me to take care of you while Detective Williams is in surgery, I promise that I will be finished with you before he is done in surgery, but the longer you delay, the less chance I have of keeping that promise," the nurse tells him with a smile.

"Okay, I guess I can do that much," Steve agrees.

"Good," the nurse answers. "I'll have him back out to you soon," she tells Chin and Kono as they walk through the ER doors. "And, Commander, my father was a police officer so I do understand your commitment to your partner, and I respect it."

"Thank you," Steve answers as he follows her into a small room.

"You are just a little dehydrated and your ribs are bruised, but not broken," she advises after checking him over and bandaging his arm. "Why don't you nap while we rehydrate you, this should be finished before Detective Williams comes out of surgery."

Two hours later, Steve wakes up as the nurse removes his IV. "How long was I asleep? Any news on Danny?" he asks her.

"You slept almost two hours, and no, the doctor has not returned from Detective Williams' surgery yet," she answers him. "You may rejoin your friends in the waiting room anytime you feel up to it. I will check on Danny for you."

"Thank you again," Steve smiles at her, before heading to the waiting room.

"You look much better, Boss," Kono smiles as he enters the room.

"Thanks, I feel better too," Steve answers.

"Any word on Danny?" Chin asks.

"Not yet, the nurse went to go check," Steve says, just as the nurse returns.

"They are just getting Detective Williams settled in the recovery room so the doctor should be down here in the next fifteen minutes or so to update you," she tells them with a smile.

"Thank you," they all say.

"That gives you just enough time to update us on what happened out there," Chin tells Steve as they sit down again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know those of you reading this are just as excited as I am that I'm posting this story so quickly, but it is all written and I just can't help myself.

H

5

0

"Family of Detective Williams," the doctor announces as he enters the waiting room.

"How is he?" Steve asks, jumping from his seat.

"I have listed Detective Williams in serious but stable condition. He is still very sick from the infection, but he tolerated the surgery quite well. We also patched up his lung and that is doing good as well. He has a minor concussion, but doesn't display any memory loss. I will keep him in recovery for a couple hours and then we will move him to ICU. I know, Commander, that you are anxious to see your friend, so I will allow you to visit him in the recovery room, but only for about ten minutes. After he is moved into the ICU you will be able to stay with him as per the governors orders," the doctor instructs.

"Thanks Doc, I really appreciate this," Steve answers, as they follow the doctor to the recovery rooms.

"Detective Williams is in the last bed on the left," the doctor instructs them before turning to his paperwork at the nurses station. Steve, Chin and Kono quietly enter the recovery room and head for the bed where their friend is. As they pass the curtain, they see Danny laying quiet and unmoving, surrounded by numerous monitors and wires. Slowly Steve walks over and gently takes Danny's right hand in his, staring for a moment at the heart monitor and its leads that are attached to Danny's chest. Danny is not in a hospital gown so Steve can see the tube protruding from the left side of his chest, helping to re-inflate his lung. Steve can also see part of the bandage around Danny's abdomen peeking out above the sheet that is covering the lower half of his body. In Danny's left hand is the IV, supplying him with fluids and blood. Steve is shocked at just how pale Danny looks. Steve's gaze returns to Danny's face, partially hidden behind the oxygen mask.

"I told you I'd get us out, Danny, now you just need to get better," Steve whispers as he gently squeezes Danny's hand. Steve doesn't see Chin and Kono quietly back out of the room to give Steve time with Danny. "It's only four in the morning, but I promise I'll call Grace and Rachel at a more decent hour. I also need to send the crime scene unit up there. I wish you could tell me more about that guy, but I guess I'll have to wait until you are feeling better. Danny, you really had me scared a couple of times out there, but you're okay now, just stay with me."

"Commander," a voice says softly behind him. "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go."

"I gotta go now Danny, but I'll be back as soon as they let me," Steve tells him, once more giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you," he says to the nurse as he walks out.

"You're welcome, Commander, I'll take good care of him for you," she says with a smile.

"I know," he answers, returning her smile. As Steve exits the recovery room he searches for Chin & Kono.

"Hey Boss," Kono calls as they exit the elevator. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but where did you two go?" he asks.

"We went to get some coffee and we wanted to give you a little extra time with Danny," Chin answers, handing Steve a cup.

"Thanks, for both," Steve smiles. "I guess I'd better get the crime scene guys out there," Steve replies, pulling out his phone.

"No worries, Boss," Kono stops him. "We already took care of that, in fact, they should just about be there by now."

"How did you know where to send them?" Steve asks, somewhat confused.

"You told us where you went hiking and how far you walked, I'm sure once they get to the right area they'll be able to spot where you guys fell," Chin answers softly.

H

5

0

"Boss, why don't you let us take you home so you can shower and change. By the time you are done with that they should have Danny moved into ICU. You can use his Camero to come back here while Chin and I go get your truck and camping gear and maybe stay and help with the investigation."

"That does sound like a good idea, I could use a shower," Steve admits, wrinkling his nose. "Just let me make sure they have my numbers in case they need me before I get back," he says, walking towards the nurses station while Chin and Kono exchange knowing smiles.

"At least he agreed to go home for a bit," Chin says, almost surprised.

"Okay, let's go," Steve says, walking back up to them. A few minutes later they are all in Chin's Traverse, headed for Steve's house. "Here are the truck keys," Steve says, handing them to Kono before climbing out of the car. "A young lady named Lana helped me with Danny before evac came, she said she would gather all our camping gear and put it in the truck for us. If she's still there tell her and her husband Kawika thanks again for me."

"We will," Kono answers waving to Steve. As Kono and Chin head off, Steve goes inside his house and heads for the shower. After a comforting hot shower, Steve stretches out on his bed for a short nap. What seems like only minutes later, but is actually about an hour later, Steve wakes up and stretches. After getting dressed he grabs his phone and his keys and heads outside to Danny's Camero.

As he drives to the hospital he calls Rachel to let her and Grace know about Danny.

"Steve, I thought you and Danny were camping with no cell service?" Rachel asks, answering the phone.

"We were, but we had a small problem," Steve begins, unsure how best to say what he needs to say. "We were ambushed and Danny was shot, but he's going to be okay," he adds when he hears Rachel gasp over the phone.

"What happened?" Rachel asks.

"Well, I'd rather not go into it all over the phone, but I'm on my way back to the hospital right now if you want to come by. Danny just wanted me to let you know and to tell Grace that Danno loves her," Steve says, pulling the car into the hospital parking lot.

"Okay, I'll tell Grace and I will see you and Danny in a little bit then," Rachel answers. "Thank you, Steve."

"You're welcome," he responds before disconnecting the call and walking to the elevators. After exiting the elevators Steve walks up to the ICU nurses station to find out what room Danny is in.

"Commander McGarrett, your friend is in ICU 1," the nurse informs him before he can even ask.

"Thank you," Steve responds, heading in the direction she indicated.

"Commander McGarrett, I was hoping to catch you," Doctor Kahala says when he sees Steve. "I want to let you know that Danny should be waking anytime now. He is still fighting the infection, but he is responding well to the antibiotics, so he should be feeling much better by the end of today. If all goes as planned we should be able to move him to a regular room tomorrow afternoon or Monday."

"That's great news, Doc, thank you," Steve smiles, shaking the doctor's hand. Steve quietly opens the door to Danny's room and slips inside. The heart monitor and wires are still present as is the chest tube, but Danny does not look quite as pale as he did in the recovery room. The oxygen mask has been removed and a nasal cannula is now in its place. Steve pulls a chair over to Danny's bedside and sits down, taking Danny's right hand, the one without the IV, in his. "Danny, I talked to Rachel, she'll be here soon and she said she'd tell Grace that Danno loves her. Chin and Kono were here earlier too. They've gone up to the Forest Reserve to help with the investigation. They'll be back later though. Doc says you should be waking up anytime now, I'll sure feel better when you do," Steve admits, gently squeezing Danny's hand.

"Unh," Danny groans, moving his head from side to side.

"Easy Danny," Steve says, standing up, but keeping a hold of Danny's hand. Steve places his left hand on Danny's head, "easy now, Danny, it's okay."

"Hurts," Danny mumbles, trying to roll over.

"Stay still, Danny, you'll make it hurt worse by moving," Steve tells him while reaching for the call button. "I've called the nurse, she'll be here in a minute, Danny, just hold on."

"What can I do for you?" the pretty red-headed nurse asks as she walks in the room.

"He's starting to wake up and he's in a lot of pain," Steve answers, still holding onto Danny.

"I'll be right back," Julie answers, hurrying out of the room. She returns seconds later with a syringe of medicine. "This will help," she smiles, as she injects the medication into the IV port. "I'll let Doctor Kahala know that he is beginning to come around," she says as she heads for the door. "Buzz again if you need me."

"Thank you," Steve tells her without looking up. "That's it Danny, just relax," Steve continues to soothe. Slowly Danny opens his blue eyes, blinking a few times before focusing on Steve. "Hey Buddy, how do you feel?"

"Hurts - tired," Danny whispers, his voice sounding scratchy.

"Here, try a few ice chips," Steve suggests, releasing Danny long enough to pick up the cup of ice. Steve spoons a few chips into Danny's mouth before setting the cup down and taking Danny's hand in his again. "Better?" he asks.

"Yeah," Danny nods, growing sleepy from the medication. "Grace?"

"Grace knows Danno loves her," a new voice says from the doorway.

"Morning Rachel," Steve greets.

"Good morning, Steve. Danny, how do you feel?' Rachel responds, walking up to the other side of the bed.

"Better - now," Danny answers with a smile, as Rachel gently lays a hand on his arm, feeling the warmth of his fever.

"I talked to Grace, she knows that you are sick and that her Danno loves her. I told her we would see about visiting you this afternoon if you felt up to it. I can bring her by about 3:30," Rachel tells him.

"I'd - like - that," Danny mumbles, trying to stay awake.

"It's okay, Danny, go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up again," Steve encourages.

"Good night Danny, I'll be back this afternoon with Grace," Rachel whispers, leaning over to gently kiss his cheek.

"K," Danny mumbles, drifting off to sleep. Steve sits back down in the chair, his hand resting on Danny's arm while Rachel pulls another chair up close to Steve.

"What happened," she asks softly. Quietly Steve explains to her what happened on the trail, intentionally softening some of the details that still haunt his memory.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we are again with another chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

H

5

0

A sudden sound jolts Steve awake and for a moment he can't remember why he is sleeping in that uncomfortable chair. Then he hears the sound again and it all comes rushing back to him. "Danny?" Steve asks, standing up beside the bed, taking his friend's hand. "Are you hurting again,?" Steve asks, watching Danny writhe in the bed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Yeah," he murmurs, clutching tightly to Steve's hand with his right hand and the bed sheets with his left.

"Can you tell me where it hurts the most?" Steve asks as he pushes the call button.

"Belly," Danny whispers, as the nurse walks in. Realizing what is going on, she grabs the phone to page Doctor Kahala before moving to Danny's side to check his vitals. Just as she finishes, Doctor Kahala rushes in.

"What's going on, Julie," Doctor Kahala asks his nurse.

"He's in a lot of pain," she replies, handing him the chart of vital signs. "His fever is also up a couple of degrees."

"Commander, could you step outside for a moment, please," Doctor Kahala requests after reading Danny's vital signs.

"No - please," Danny gasps, tightening his grip on Steve's hand.

"Okay, Detective, take it easy, I'll let him stay," Doctor Kahala agrees. "Now, where exactly does it hurt?" he asks, lowering the sheet to Danny's hips. Gently Danny indicates the area that hurts the worst as another wave of pain rolls over him. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible, but I have to examine you, okay?" At Danny's nod, Doctor Kahala reaches over to check Danny's abdomen, starting in the non-tender area first. "Does it hurt here?" he asks.

"Yeah," Danny whispers, griping the sheet tighter in his hand.

"Easy, Danny," Steve tries to soothe him, placing his left hand on Danny's head, his right still firmly held by Danny.

Gently Doctor Kahala moves his examinations across Danny's abdomen. Danny visibly tenses with each movement and as soon as he touches the indicated spot Danny screams in pain before going limp.

"Danny!" Steve cries.

"Julie, call the OR, and set up for at least two units of blood," Doctor Kahala tells her, checking Danny's pulse.

"What's going on Doc," Steve asks, concerned.

"Detective Williams is bleeding internally, it could be just a small tear, or it could be larger, we'll have to see when we get in there," He answers, preparing to move Danny to the OR.

"I'll be waiting here, Danny," Steve tells his unconscious friend. As Danny is wheeled from the room, Steve blows out a deep breath and pulls his phone from his pocket to update Chin, Kono and Rachel.

H

5

0

About an hour later Chin and Kono walk into Danny's room where Steve is waiting for Danny to return after surgery. "Any news?" Chin asks, sitting down in the other chair by the window.

"Not yet," Steve answers with a sigh. "How did the investigation go?"

"Pretty smooth, Max has the body and the lab has the other evidence, shouldn't be any problems," Chin answers. "What do you know about this guy?"

"Not much really," Steve answers. "Danny called him James, but I don't know a last name. He said something about spending two years in jail because of Danny, and from the way the guy talked, he thought he owned his wife and could do whatever he wanted with her. I guess Danny arrested him, but I don't know if he was released from prison or if he broke out."

"Two years, that would be just about when Danny came to the islands. It must have been one of his first cases. I'll pull up the case file when we get back to HQ," Chin says, glancing up as a nurse enters the room.

"Commander, I've been asked by Doctor Kahala to inform you that Detective Williams is out of surgery and in the recovery room. He'll be there for about thirty minutes to an hour before they bring him back here. Also the surgeon will be in shortly to speak to you."

"Thank you, Julie," Steve responds. A few minutes later the surgeon walks in and addresses the three friends.

"Danny is doing quite well, he had a small tear in his spleen but we were able to patch it without any further problems. This is the very reason we keep such a close eye on these type of injuries, because not every internal bleed will make itself known right away. He is also still fighting the infection, but the antibiotics are doing their job. Your friend is strong and healthy, he will be back to normal in no time," the surgeon reassures them.

"Thanks Doc," Steve says, standing to shake the man's hand, relief flooding his face.

"Steve, now that Danny's out of surgery again, I think I'll go get us some lunch," Chin replies, standing up. "Anything specific you want?"

"No, whatever you get is fine," Steve answers.

H

5

0

Nearly an hour later, Danny is finally brought back to the ICU room and his waiting teammates. "Has he been awake since his surgery?" Steve asks Julie as she gets Danny settled in his bed.

"No, not yet, but he should be waking up soon," she answers. "Call me if you need anything," she reminds them with a smile as she leaves the room. Steve pulls his chair back over beside Danny's bed and sits down, resting his hand gently on Danny's arm.

"Kono, you'd better hurry and finish that pizza before Danny wakes up," Chin tells her.

"But it's only ham and pineapple," Kono teases, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, and you know how Danny feels about pineapple on pizza," Steve scolds with a laugh. Just then there is movement from the bed and Kono quickly stuffs the last bite into her mouth as Steve stands up beside Danny's bed. "Easy now Danny," Steve comforts, placing his left hand on Danny's shoulder as Danny shifts in the bed. Slowly Danny's blue eyes open and his gaze locks on Steve. "Hey," Steve smiles.

"What - happened?" Danny asks, his voice barely a whisper.

"You had a small tear in your spleen," Steve answers. "Doc had to go back in and patch it up."

"What - time, - did I - miss - Grace?" Danny asks, shifting in the bed again.

"Relax, Danny, you didn't miss her. It's just after 1 PM, she won't be here for another two and a half hours or so," Steve tells him.

"Good," he whispers, settling back down. "Thanks - Steve."

"For what?" Steve asks, slightly confused.

"For - getting - me - here," Danny tells him, his blue eyes shining feverishly.

"You're welcome Partner. I always have your back," Steve promises.

"And - I - have - yours - Babe," Danny agrees, as Chin and Kono walk up beside his bed.

"Hey Brah," Chin says, placing his hand on Danny's shoulder while Kono gently takes his hand.

"Ohana," Danny mumbles as sleep once again claims him.

"Ohana," Steve, Chin and Kono echo softly, smiles lighting up their once sad faces.

H

5

0

"Danny no, stay with me. Danny, stay with me, please. No, Danny!"

"Easy Brah," Chin says, gently shaking Steve's shoulder. "It's just a dream."

Steve wakes with a start. "Danny?" he asks, looking over to his friend lying in the bed.

"Danny's fine, Steve, he's just sleeping," Chin reassures him again.

"Chin, I thought we'd lost him," Steve whispers, rubbing his hand across his face.

"I know, but we didn't, it was only a dream," Chin answers, laying his hand comfortingly on Steve's shoulder.

"Thanks Chin," Steve tells him with a smile.

"No problem, Brah, I got your back too," Chin reminds him with a smile of his own.

"Where's Kono?" Steve asks, realizing the fourth member of their ohana is missing.

"She went back to HQ for a little to look up that case file. She should be back soon," Chin answers as Danny begins to stir.

"Steve?"

"Right here, Danny," Steve answers, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder. "How you feeling?"

"Tired," he answers, softly.

"I know, you should try to sleep a little more, Grace should be here in about thirty minutes or so," Steve tells him.

"Wake - me?" Danny asks, drifting off once more.

H

5

0

"How is he?" Rachel whispers to Steve as she and Grace quietly enter the room.

"He's still got a fever, but he's doing better," Steve answers. "He wanted me to wake him when you guys came."

"Can I wake Danno?" Grace asks softly.

"Sure Grace, as long as you remember to be gentle," Steve answers with a smile. Quietly Grace moves to her father's bedside and gently caresses his face with her hand.

"Danno," she calls softly. Danny begins to stir and with a small groan he slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey, Monkey," he whispers, smiling at his daughter.

"Hey, Danno," she replies, tears building in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't - cry. I'm - okay," Danny tells her. "Come - here." Carefully Steve helps Grace sit on the edge of the bed to Danny's right, then Danny gently pulls her down into a tender hug, being careful to keep her off of his tender abdomen. Steve notices Grace begin to shake and he realizes that she is crying. Rachel also notices and moves to the edge of the bed behind her daughter, tears also running down her cheeks. As she places her hand on Graces back, Danny moves his hand on top of hers, glancing up at her with a soft smile. Steve smiles warmly at the sight before him. "Grace - Honey," Danny says, tenderly kissing the top of her head, "It's - okay - now." Slowly Grace lifts her head off his shoulder and smiles at him.

"I'm sorry," she says, wiping the tears from her face.

"Sorry - for - what?" Danny asks, a small frown on his face.

"For crying," Grace replies, looking down sadly.

"Monkey - don't - ever - be - sorry - for - sh-showing - your - love - and - how - much - you - c-care," Danny tells her, wincing slightly.

"Your Dad's right, Gracie," Steve adds, seeing the effort it took for Danny to say that much. "You should never be ashamed to show or tell people how you feel. And it is a good thing that you are learning that at a young age, some of us have to learn it when we're older and I think it is a lot harder then," Steve smiles, glancing over to Danny.

"Thank - you," Danny whispers to him.

"Don't mention it," Steve whispers back, concern evident in his blue eyes.

"Grace, I think we'd better go for now, your Dad needs his rest," Rachel says around the lump in her throat. "Take care, Danny, we'll stop by again tomorrow," she tells him, leaning over to gently kiss his forehead.

"Love you Danno," Grace says, leaning over again for another gentle hug.

"Love - you - more," Danny smiles as she slides off the bed. Danny watches them walk from the room, a single tear escaping his eye.

"You okay?" Steve asks.

"How - did - I - get - so - lucky?" he asks as an answer.

"You're a good father and you're raising a good daughter, but now you need to rest," Steve responds, laying a hand on Danny's still slightly feverish arm.

"Thanks," Danny whispers, closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

"You're welcome, Partner," Steve whispers back, settling back into the chair and closing his eyes. A few minutes later, Chin and Kono tiptoe into the room with the files and drinks, being careful not to wake the two sleeping men. Sitting side by side in the chairs by the window, Chin and Kono start looking through the files that Kono found on a James Taylor.

"I think this must be the right guy, and man was he really weird," Kono whispers, reading through his charges.

"Yeah, it really looks like he thought he could do whatever he wanted to his wife," Chin replies softly.

"You found the file?" Steve asks, stretching.

"Sorry, Boss, didn't mean to wake you," Kono says, glancing up.

"That's okay," Steve answers, standing up and laying a hand on Danny's arm. "Hey, I think his fever broke," he whispers excitedly. Just as he is about to reach for the call button Julie walks in.

"Good evening, how are we doing tonight?" she asks.

"I think his fever broke," Steve tells her. "I was just about to call you."

"Detective Williams? Can you wake up for me?" she asks, preparing to check his vitals. Slowly Danny's blue eyes open and focus on the nurse. "How do you feel?" she asks him.

"Better - I think," Danny says.

"Good. Your friend here thinks your fever broke, let's see if he's right," she tells Danny with a wink before inserting the thermometer in his mouth. "Well, he is right. Very good Commander," she praises while checking the rest of his vitals. "Doctor Kahala should be in soon for his evening rounds. I'll be right back with some fresh ice chips," she adds, gathering her supplies.

"Thank - you," Danny says.

"You're welcome Honey," she answers before leaving the room. A few minutes later she returns with another cup of ice with Doctor Kahala right behind her.

"Well Detective, I hear you are feeling better and your fever is gone," Doctor Kahala says, glancing over Danny's chart. "Looking very good, but now if you three don't mind stepping out for a minute, I'll examine Detective Williams and change his bandages.

"Sure Doc," Steve answers as Chin and Kono gather their files. "We'll be back in a few minutes, Danny," Steve says, walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story.

H

5

0

Steve, Chin and Kono walk down the hall to the ICU waiting room, which is surprisingly empty at the moment.

"Since no one else is here, let's take a few minutes to look over this file," Steve suggests, sitting in one of the chairs near the table.

"I think this is the right guy," Kono begins, spreading out the files on the table and showing Steve the mug shot. "Danny arrested this guy about two years ago for domestic violence and according to Halawa Correctional, he was released last week, with his sentence served."

"It says here he was sentenced to 22 months in prison," Chin adds.

"That is him," Steve says, still looking at the mug shot. "Did his wife testify against him?"

"Yes, it says she did," Kono answers after skimming the papers again.

"James told us that he would take care of her later, but I still would like for you two to get an address for her and check on her," Steve instructs as Chin starts entering her name into his tablet computer.

"Okay, I found her. She lives at 2109 Mott Smith Drive," Chin tells them, glancing up as Dr. Kahala enters the room.

"Detective Williams is doing very good. With continued improvement we will move him to a regular room tomorrow afternoon," Dr. Kahala informs them with a smile.

"Thank you, Doctor Kahala," Steve responds, standing to shake his hand. "Can we go back in now?"

"Of course," Doctor Kahala answers.

"We'll go check on Diana Taylor, Steve," Chin tells him as Kono gathers the papers again. "Tell Danny that we'll come back & check on him again later."

"Thanks Chin," Steve says, relieved that Chin and Kono can handle things so he can stay with Danny.

"You're welcome," Chin answers with a knowing smile. "You need to be here, not just for Danny, but for you too."

"Keep me updated," Steve tells him before heading back to Danny's room.

"On it, Boss," Kono calls as they hurry to the elevator.

H

5

0

Quietly Steve enters Danny's room and sits down in the chair beside his bed. He rubs his hands across his face and looks over a Danny, surprised to find him awake and looking at him. "Danny, how are you feeling?" Steve asks, laying his hand again on Danny's arm.

"I'm - okay," Danny says. "How - bout - you?"

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed, Danny," Steve says.

"I know - but - you - look - terrible," Danny responds, concern showing in his eyes and face.

"That's what happens when my best friend almost dies," Steve whispers, his voice betraying him by cracking.

"Hey - its okay - now," Danny soothes, easily reading the fear in his friend's eyes. "I'm okay." As Steve rolls his eyes and scoffs at that statement, Danny adds, "Well - maybe - not - okay, but - getting - there."

"I know Danny, just don't scare me like that again, okay?" Steve asks, knowing it is an impossible request.

"I'll try," Danny answers with sincerity.

"I know. Thank you," Steve smiles, patting Danny's arm. "Do you feel up to telling me about this James guy? We pulled his file and know some, but I'd like for you to fill me in, if you feel up to it."

"That was - one of my - first cases here," Danny begins. "At first - Diana - didn't want - to testify, but - after he - found out - she - talked - to me, he beat - her again. The - next - morning - she came - to the station - and told me - she wanted to - leave him - and she - wanted to - testify. She was - scared, but - knew I'd - do my - best to - protect her. Did - he - go - after - her - too?" Danny asks, starting to wheeze a little.

"Relax, Danny, take a few deep breaths," Steve instructs him, placing his hand gently on Danny's chest. As Danny closes his eyes and concentrates on breathing, Steve answers his question. "Chin and Kono are on there way to check on Diana right now. At least he will never hurt her or you ever again." Slowly Danny opens his eyes again, his breathing a little better. "I think that's enough talk for now, you need to rest."

"I am - kind of - tired again," Danny admits softly.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake again," Steve smiles.

"Thanks Steve," Danny whispers, drifting off to sleep.

_"Detective Williams, may I speak to you please?" Diana Taylor says, walking up to his desk._

_ "Of course, Mrs. Taylor, what can I do for you?" Danny asks, inviting her to sit with a wave of his hand toward the chair._

_ "I've changed my mind, Detective. I want to testify against my husband, but I need protection from him, he is going to be so mad when he finds out," Diana says trembling._

_ "Is that where those new bruises came from?" Danny asks, motioning to the fresh bruises on her face and arms._

_ "Yes, he found out that I had talked to you. I'm sorry I told you yesterday that I wouldn't testify, I was just so scared. But I can't do this anymore. I want away from him," Diana cries softly._

_ "Please wait here, Mrs. Taylor, let me make some arrangements for a safe house for you. I'll be right back," Danny tells her, standing from his desk._

_ "Thank you."_

_ A little later as Danny escorts Diana out of HPD and toward his car he hears the sound of an engine revving. He barely has enough time to get Diana and himself out of the path of James' speeding car. As Danny pushes Diana out of the way they hit the ground hard enough to knock the breath out of their lungs._

Suddenly Danny wakes with a start, breathing a little faster than normal. "Easy Danny, it's okay," Steve comforts, one hand on Danny's shoulder, the other taking his hand.

"Sorry Steve," Danny says. "I guess I - was dreaming. Has Chin - called yet? Is Diana - Taylor okay?"

"He called just a few minutes ago. The parole board let her know when James was getting out so she kept an extra close eye on things, but he never went to see her. I guess he wanted to take care of you first so you couldn't help her again," Steve says thoughtfully.

"But he didn't - expect to meet up - with a super SEAL," Danny responds with a grin. Steve's only response is a lopsided grin and the raising of one eyebrow.

H

5

0

Danny awakes with a start after a soft knock at his door. "Good evening Detective Williams, I've brought you some soup to try for supper," the nurse says softly as she sets the tray on Danny's bedside table. "My name is Sarina, I'll be your nurse tonight. After you've eaten I'll be back to get your vitals. Anything else you need right now?" she asks.

"No, this is - good," Danny answers, glancing over to the chair beside his bed where Steve is still sleeping. "He must really - be tired," Danny grins, nodding towards Steve.

"He must be," Sarina answers walking toward the door. "Buzz me if you need me."

Danny turns his attention back to his steaming bowl of soup, and carefully spoons a bite into his mouth. "Mmmm, chicken noodle," he whispers, enjoying the taste. His bowl is nearly empty when another soft knock sounds at his door. Steve stirs in the chair as Kono peeks her head in the room.

"Hey Danny, you're looking better, Brah," she says with a smile on her face. "I approved an extra visitor with your Doctor, if you feel up to it."

"Sure Kono, who is it?" Danny asks, pushing away the table with the now empty bowl.

"I knew how worried you'd be about her, so Diana Taylor came back with us," Kono says as Diana and Chin enter the room. "She was worried about you too."

"Detective Williams, I am so glad to see you looking so well," Diana says, moving to gently shake Danny's hand. "I was deeply concerned after Officer Kalahaua told me what James did. I'm sorry you had to go through that," she adds, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's okay, Mrs. Taylor. I'm doing - fine and James - can't hurt anyone - ever again," Danny tells her, reassuringly squeezing her hand that is still in his.

"Thank you," she responds softly. "And you must be Commander McGarrett," Diana says, turning to address Steve, who is still seated in the chair.

"Yes Ma'am," Steve answers, standing to shake her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Well, I'd better go now and let you get some rest," Diana says, turning back to Danny. "Take care and thank you again for all you've done for me."

"We'll be back tomorrow, Brah," Chin says, gently patting Danny's leg before following Kono and Diana out into the hall.

"Looks like they brought you supper," Steve comments as Sarina softly knocks and enters the room.

"And how was supper, Detective?" she asks with a smile.

"It was very - good," Danny answers.

"Any nausea or discomfort after eating?" she asks, preparing to take Danny's vitals.

"No."

"Good, and how is the headache?"

"Pretty good, just a little - bit of an - achy feeling," he answers as she deflates the BP cuff.

"Good. Your BP looks good too. How is your chest feeling?"

"Pretty sore if - I move too fast. Or if I try - to take too deep - a breath," Danny answers.

"That's to be expected for a while," Sarina answers, putting her stethoscope to her ears. "Now I need you to take a couple of deep breaths for me, as deep as you can anyway," she adds with a smile. Danny breathes as deeply as possible while she listens to his lungs. "Good," she says, "your breath sounds on the left are almost as good as on the right."

"Does that mean - I can get rid - of the tube?" Danny asks, wincing slightly after the extra effort of breathing deeply.

"Well, probably tomorrow, Doctor Kahala will say for sure," Sarina answers with a smile. "And you," she says, turning to Steve, "need to sleep in your own bed tonight. Detective Williams is out of danger and recovering just fine. I promise I will take good care of him tonight so you can get some proper sleep, not just cat-napping in an uncomfortable chair."

"Yes Ma'am," Steve responds with a grin. "I know you'll take good care of him."

"Visiting hours end at 9 PM, that gives you two more hours, but I expect you to be gone by then for sure," Sarina says, gathering the supper tray and heading for the door.

"Thank you, Sarina," Danny calls as the door closes behind her. "She's right you know," Danny says, glancing over at Steve. "I am recovering - and you don't have - to stay."

"I know, Danny, and I will go home tonight. I just had to be sure."

"I know Partner, and I appreciate it. It's nice to know - you have my back - like I have yours," Danny says softly.

"Always Danny," Steve answers, laying his hand on Danny's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this one too.

H

5

0

The first rays of morning sun are stretching across the sky when Danny begins to awaken. Slowly he opens his eyes and looks around, even though he is currently the only person in the room, he knows he is not alone. It feels good to know that others care for him as much as he cares for them. They are no longer colleagues working together, they are no longer friends, they are bound by a much stronger bond, the bond of love and family. They are ohana, family in every sense but blood, and even that does not matter. Slowly a smile spreads across Danny's face as he thinks about his ohana and what they each mean to him. A quiet knock at his door interrupts his thoughts and he turns to see Steve poke his head in the door with a smile almost as big as Danny's.

"Good morning," Steve says as he walks into the room. "You are looking pretty good this morning. How do you feel?"

"Pretty good, but I haven't moved yet," Danny says, the smile still plastered to his face.

"I passed Doctor Kahala in the hallway, he said he'd be in shortly and if all checks out you may get to a regular room this morning instead of this afternoon," Steve tells him.

"I'd like that, ICU rooms always give me the creeps," Danny says.

"Why is that?" Steve asks.

"Because it means that you, or whoever is in here, is really sick or hurt," Danny answers, as if it should be obvious.

"You know, Danny, you are doing a lot better," Steve says with a smile. "You said a whole sentence and didn't have to pause to take a breath in the middle of it," Steve explains. Doctor Kahala and a nurse walk in just then.

"Good morning, Danny, how are you feeling today?" he asks as the nurse starts taking Danny's vital signs.

"I'm feeling better," Danny answers.

"That is good," Doctor Kahala begins, "how is your breathing this morning?"

"Better, I still can't take a real deep breath, but I can talk easier now."

"Good, good, and your headache?" Doctor Kahala asks, examining Danny's eyes with his pen light.

"A little bit of an ache still, but not too bad."

"Good, now let me listen to your lungs and maybe we can get that chest tube out," Doctor Kahala says as he pulls his stethoscope from his pocket. After listening for several minutes, Doctor Kahala turns to the nurse and asks, "how are his vitals?"

"They are all within normal limits," she replies, handing him the chart.

"This looks very good. Okay Danny, let me get set up for an x-ray of your chest to make sure your lung is completely re-inflated and as long as it is, we can get rid of that tube," Doctor Kahala informs him as he reaches for the phone to call x-ray. "Okay Danny, give us about twenty minutes to get set up and ready and we will come back and get you for that x-ray," Doctor Kahala says after hanging up the phone.

"Thanks Doc," Danny says as Doctor Kahala and the nurse leave the room.

"That's good news Buddy," Steve encourages with another smile. "By the way, Chin and Kono said they would be by for lunch and they might even bring you some if the Doc okays it."

Soon the nurse returns with a wheelchair, Steve helps Danny into it and walks with them to the door of x-ray. While he is waiting outside the door, Steve takes the time to call Chin, Kono and Rachel and update them on Danny's condition and the possibility of him moving to a regular room earlier than this afternoon. Just then the door opens and the nurse pushes a smiling Danny out into the hallway.

"I take it everything looks good?" Steve questions, smiling back at Danny.

"You got it Babe, I get the chest tube out and within another hour or so should be out of ICU and in a regular room," Danny beams. The walk back to ICU is quiet, but happy and soon Danny is settled once more in the bed.

"I'll be back with Doctor Kahala and the necessary supplies in just a few minutes," the nurse replies before leaving the room.

"Okay Danny, let's get that tube out," Doctor Kahala says, walking into the room, followed by the nurse. "Steve, could I get you to step outside for a moment please?"

"Sure. Danny, I'll be back in a bit," he says, giving Danny's shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking out of the room.

"Alright now, Julie is going to put a little pain killer in your IV to help with the discomfort of removing the tube and then we'll get started okay?" Doctor Kahala asks as Julie injects the medication. Doctor Kahala carefully removes the dressing around the tube and cuts the stitches holding it in place. Now Danny, I need you to take a deep breath in and hold it for me and while you do that, I'll remove the tube, okay?" Danny nods his understanding when the doctor looks up at him before taking a deep breath and holding it. Danny closes his eyes and tries not to groan as Doctor Kahala removes the tube and bandages the site. "Okay Danny, just breathe easy for a minute now," Doctor Kahala instructs as he tapes down the bandage. After a few easy breaths, Doctor Kahala asks, "how do you feel?"

"Not bad, it was a little sore and it pulled some, but not too bad," Danny answers.

"Good. We'll keep you here for another forty-five minutes or so, just to make sure there are no problems and then we can transfer you to a regular room."

"Thank you Doc," Danny mumbles, tired from trip to x-ray and getting the tube out.

"Take a nap, that's what you need right now anyway," Doctor Kahala says with a smile as Julie gathers the trash from their procedure. Doctor Kahala removes his gloves and opens the door to wave Steve back in. "As expected he is tired after this, he should sleep till we are ready to move him. He did really good."

"Mahalo Doc," Steve whispers moving to the chair beside his friend's bed.

H

5

0

"Danny, can you wake up for me?" Julie asks, laying a gentle hand on his arm. Slowly Danny's blue eyes blink open and focus on Julie. "That must have been quite a nap," she says with a smile.

"I guess so," Danny responds, resisting the desire to stretch. "How long was I asleep?"

"Nearly an hour," Julie responds. "I'm just going to check your vitals and then we'll get you in this wheelchair and to your new room."

"I sent Kono after some of your things," Steve tells him. "She'll bring them by when they come with lunch. Rachel and Grace are coming for lunch too," Steve tells him, watching his face light up at the mention of his daughter. "She'll be glad to see you feeling better too."

"Good news Danny, your vitals are all normal. Now let's get you and your IV into this chair and we'll be off," Julie says with a smile. "I always enjoy escorting patients to the regular rooms, it means they are getting better."

"Thank you Julie, I really appreciate all you guys have done for me," Danny tells her, his eyes regaining some of their sparkle.

"You are welcome," she answers. "Patients that get better are the ones that make everything else worth it." She leads Steve and Danny down to the second floor nurses station where they meet Amy.

"Good morning Danny, my name is Amy and I will be your day nurse during your stay here."

"Good morning Amy," Danny answers.

"If you will follow me, your room is just down this hall," she says leading the way. Amy and Julie help Danny get settled in his bed before Julie returns to the ICU wing. "Anything you need before I go?" Amy asks.

"No, thank you, I think I'm good," Danny answers, settling down into the bed.

"Good, call me if you need anything," she tells him on her way out the door. Once again Steve pulls the chair beside the bed and sits down. Just as Steve opens his mouth to say something there is a knock at the door.

"Lana, Kawika, please come in," Steve says, as they peek around the door. "Danny this is Lana and Kawika," Steve introduces. "Kawika helped with the landing zone and Lana helped me with you when we got back to the campground. They also packed up our camping gear for us."

"I'm glad to see you feeling better Danny," Lana says, walking up to the bed.

"I really don't know how to thank you," Danny says, taking her hand. "I'm grateful to both of you."

"No thanks are necessary," Kawika says, "Five-0 has done a lot for Hawaii and we are thankful for the opportunity to return the favor. However, we are sorry that you had to be hurt for us to be able to do it. Anything else you need just ask, we will do it if it is at all within our power to do so."

"Mahalo Kawika," Steve says, genuinely touched by his words. "See Danny, you really are not alone here anymore," Steve tells him as he notices Danny's blue eyes wet with un-shed tears. At the quizzical look from Kawika, Steve explains.

"You are never alone when family and friends are nearby," Lana adds. "Friends are everywhere you look. I really admire what you have done for your daughter and what you, all of you, do for Hawaii."

Just then the door opens again and Grace hurries in, pulling her mother behind her.

"Danno!" she cries, overjoyed at seeing him sitting up and more awake. She dashes past everyone else and gently climbs into bed beside her father. "I love you Danno," she cries, hugging him gently.

"I love you more," Danny whispers into her hair as he hugs her in return.

"This must be your daughter," Lana says, a twinkle of admiration in her eyes.

"Lana, this is Grace. Grace, this is Lana. She and her husband Kawika helped me when I was hurt," Danny explains.

"It is very nice to meet you Grace," Lana says, reaching out to shaker her hand.

"Mahalo for helping my Danno," Grace says pulling her into a hug.

"He mea iki keiki," Lana answers.

"I'm learning some Hawaiian and I know that keiki means child, but what does the other mean?" Grace asks her.

"He mea iki means you're welcome or literally it's a small thing," Kawika answers.

"Danny, Steve, I have some errands to run before lunch, but Grace wanted to spend the time here with you. Do you feel up to watching her til I get back?" Rachel asks, looking from Steve to Danny.

"She will be fine, Rachel. We would be glad to have her stay," Steve answers, knowing what Danny would say.

"Okay, I'll be back by lunch then. Bye," Rachel tells them as she leaves the room. The two hours til lunch seem to fly by as Grace, Lana and Kawika sit and visit with Steve and Danny.

"We've had such a good time getting to know you and I hope that we can meet again under better circumstances, but we really must go now," Kawika says, finally standing up and offering his wife his hand. "Please let us know if you need anything, we are glad to help."

"Here is our number, I do hope we can stay in touch," Lana says, handing a piece of paper to Steve. "Grace, it was fun spending time with you, I hope we can do it again sometime," she says, giving the girl one more hug. "Take good care of your Dad."

"I will," Grace tells her, hugging them both again. Kawika and Lana shake hand again with Danny and Steve before they head out the door. A few minutes later Chin, Kono and Rachel enter the room with lunch for everyone, except Danny. Danny's lunch is soup courtesy of the hospital, but at the moment that is good enough.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, we are now at the end of this journey. Thanks again for all the reviews and kind words. I'm working on another story, but it will be a while before I post it because I'd rather have the story complete before I post just in case I get stuck on it while writing. Again thank you and enjoy. (Sure wish I did own them, or at least Danny) :)

H

5

0

"Hey Danno, you ready to get out of here?" Steve asks as he enters Danny's hospital room for the last time. "I've got your clothes."

"Good, I'm just waiting on my paperwork," Danny says, taking the bag of clothes from Steve. He gingerly slips out of the hospital gown and Steve helps him put on the button front shirt and slacks.

"I figured socks and lace up shoes would be a little difficult right now, so I just grabbed you a pair of flip flops," Steve says with a grin as he kneels in front of Danny.

"Seriously? Flip flops?" Danny asks, secretly glad that he doesn't have to bend over right now.

"Yeah, just til we get you home, Danny." Just then Amy walks into the room with Danny's discharge papers and a wheelchair.

"Okay Danny, your appointment with Doctor Kahala is next Monday morning at 9:30, no work this week, Doctor Kahala will re-asses you next Monday and let you know further. Here are your scripts for pain pills and an antibiotic and then I just need your signature here," she finishes, pointing to the line for Danny to sign. "You do have someone to stay with you, right?" she asks.

"He will be staying at my house with me," Steve cuts in before Danny can speak. "I have plenty of room and that way he will not be alone."

"Good," Amy says, handing Danny his copy of the paper.

"What am I going to do at your house all day with you at work," Danny asks.

"I won't be going in to work for a few days, Chin and Kono will be covering the office and I will work on things from home. Besides Grace will help keep you company," Steve explains.

"Steve, this is Monday, Grace is in school," Danny tells him.

"I know, but I got permission from Rachel to pick her up after school each day this week as long as I have her home by 7 PM. She knew you would need someone to keep you company," Steve smiles, proud of himself for getting Rachel to agree.

"Thanks Steve," Danny says, as he gently makes his way into the wheelchair. "I really appreciate that."

"I know Babe, that's what ohana is for," Steve says as he carefully guides the wheelchair out into the hallway and towards the elevator.

On the way home Steve stops at the pharmacy to fill Danny's prescriptions and again at the grocery store to stock up on a few necessities. During the ride Danny is quiet, resting his head against the back of the seat with his eyes closed.

"You okay?" Steve asks as he pulls into his driveway.

"I'm fine Babe, just a little tired and those pain pills and a moving vehicle don't agree to well," Danny says, opening his eyes when he realizes that they are stopped.

"Let's get you inside and comfortable then," Steve says, getting out of the car. As they make their way toward the front door they are met by Chin, Kono and Kamekona. They all welcome him home and take the bags of food and medicine from Steve before re-entering the house. Soon Danny is settled comfortably on the couch with a glass of soda, Steve sitting beside him, Chin, Kono and Kamekona are in various chairs around the room.

"Good to see you up and about brah," Kamekona tells him with a big smile. "I missed my favorite haole."

"Thanks, big man," Danny replies with a smile.

"I brought lunch too," Kamekona grins.

"Oh no, please, tell me it's not from your shrimp truck," Danny groans.

"No brah, it's from Kono's mom. She's a great cook, you know," Kamekona says, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"I'll help you dish out," Kono says following Kamekona into the kitchen.

A couple hours later as Danny is resting comfortably in the bed in Steve's guest bedroom, he thinks about his ohana. He left all family and friends in New Jersey to follow his daughter, he never expected to find family here as well. And not just any family, family of his own choosing, not related by blood, related only by the love and admiration they have for each other and the work that they do, willing to do anything for each other, no matter what the cost. No matter what happens they have each other, they will never be alone again. The more Danny considers his ohana the bigger his smile grows. Finally he drifts off into a peaceful sleep, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his daughter.


End file.
